


Ficmas 2018

by MangaManiac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Decorating for Christmas, Embarrassing store moments, Gingerbread Houses, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Non-binary character, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Stupid Christmas wrap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We hate Christmas, cliche Christmas proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: I saw this tacky fucking decoration/ wrapping paper/ whatever and I thought of you <3





	1. This Wrapping Paper is so Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I'm doing 12 days of ficmas! These are just gonna be little drabbles but hey it'll be fun and fluffy!

Iwaizumi saw it sitting alone in a box, it was almost too perfect, and obviously unwanted. He smirked as he walked towards it and grabbed it out of the bin, the expression never leaving his face. It was stupid, almost, how much it fit for his boyfriend and best friend. The alien print just made sense, he walked up to the counter and the lady checking him out looked at him in surprise.

 

“I didn’t think anyone would buy this. It’s a little, umm…” She stumbled to a stop wondering if she’d offend him.

 

“Gaudy? Awful? Absolutely ridiculous?” He laughed quietly at her puzzled look. “It’s a joke for someone who loves everything to do with aliens.” He explained after a moment. She smiled fondly at him at the explanation and finished ringing him out. He started to head towards the exit when she called to him.

 

“I hope your friend likes it!” She called  as he walked away, he waved over his shoulder and walked out, a small smile on his face. He got home and realized Oikawa wasn’t back yet so he hid the special paper. He knew exactly what present he was going to wrap in the new paper, and he knew Oikawa would love it. But it really was ridiculous, it had a blue background and the stupid green cartoon alien heads on it. But, he knew Oikawa would love it and probably adore him for it. He heard the door open and stepped out of the room and hugged his boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek.

 

“How was your day?” Oikawa asked him after he had let go.

 

“It was good, got some more shopping done. How was yours?”

 

“It was nice Iwa-chan!” He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

* * *

 

A few days later:

 

He tried to sneak the present under the tree without Oikawa noticing, placing it in the corner next to the wall behind the tree. But, when he heard a loud squeal and an excited ‘Iwa-chan I love you so much’ he knew Oikawa had seen it. He sighed and moved into their main living room with the tree.

 

“I was kind of hoping I could keep it from you longer.” He said as he leaned against the doorway.

 

“Iwa-chan I want to open it now!”

 

“It’s a Christmas present you can’t open it now.” He felt his eyebrows wrinkle as he looked at Oikawa, but he knew he’d never be able to stop the brunette as the other gave him the patented Oikawa pleading gaze. He tried for a solid 5 seconds to keep his cool, and then he broke. “Fine I guess you can open it.” He could have sworn the brunette was going to kill him with the tackle (hug?) that Oikawa just put him through. Then the other was off and grabbing the present out from underneath the tree.

 

It was almost adorable how much care Oikawa took to keep from ripping the paper as he took a solid 10 minutes to unwrap it. But he was overjoyed at the obvious glee on his boyfriend’s face as he saw what was in the box. He held up the limited addition Nasa shirt with such pride it was almost impossible not to be happy he had decided to buy it. But, that wasn’t even the best part of the present, and Oikawa had obviously missed the other part.

 

“Keep going dumbass, there’s something else.” He saw the other’s eyes light up as he looked into the box, he pulled out the two thick pieces of paper and frowned.

 

“What are these Iwa-chan?” He smiled as he waited for a moment, giving into his want for suspense. “Iwa-chan don’t tease me!” He heard Oikawa whine.

 

“They’re tickets into the Nasa astronaut training facility. You’ll get to see everything the astronauts do to train and try some of them out yourself.” He thought he was ready for the tackle hug this time, but apparently he wasn’t as he fell flat on his butt onto the kitchen floor. The exuberant yelling and bone crushing hug made it obvious how happy Oikawa was for this present. He smiled broadly as Oikawa let go enough for him to breathe again.


	2. Why The Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This classic treat is allergen friendly and it’s the only one left on the shelf and I am going to get it for my mother and there is nothing you and your FUCKING HOT arms can do to stop me

Suga saw it sitting there on the shelf, the very last box of his mom’s favorite cookies. They were egg free and dairy free, and he absolutely had to get them. But, as he walked down the aisle he saw someone else stop at the box and look at it, reaching out. His heart leaped into his throat at what he was about to say.

 

“Wait! Please I need those for my mom!” He called down the aisle, he cringed internally as the stranger looked up at him in shock. He cringed again when he realized the stranger was annoyingly hot and damn what are those arms? He ran down the aisle and grabbed the box off the shelf. “I’m so sorry, but these are the only ones she can eat and I’m not a good enough baker to make some for her.”

 

“Oh, umm, that’s ok. I can find something else.” Was that a blush on the other’s face. He felt his own cheeks heat up in response as he tried to look away without seeming rude.

 

“Sorry again, umm, what’s your name? I could pay you for them, I have some cash on me.” What in the hell was he saying, pay a stranger for cookies that weren’t even for him? Also asking the dude his name, who did he think he was oh no this was getting embarrassing.

 

“It’s Sawamura Daichi, and trust me you don’t need to do that. I’m gonna continue shopping.” The stranger, Sawamura, started to walk past him, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and grabbing his arm.

 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, can I give you my number? I really feel bad about this and want to make it up to you.” He was super nervous and he knew it was obvious with how hot his cheeks felt.

 

“I guess that’s ok.” He sighed internally as he quickly wrote his phone number down on a piece of paper. He handed it off and walked away. He hoped he hadn’t just completely embarrassed himself.

 

 **UNKOWN NUMBER** 13:29

This is Sawamura, thanks for giving me your number.

 

He smiled softly to himself and typed a quick reply, hoping something might happen with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	3. Not the Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're someone's plus one at this massive family Christmas full of people I hate and I've had way too much coping punch to deal with your attractive face right now.

Tsukishima looked up as some attractive jock walked up to him and he sighed internally, of course it had to be someone he didn’t know. Although, he didn’t like anyone here except Yamaguchi, who he had brought with him, so he wasn’t sure that counted. He looked up as the guy waved at him, he was probably just another jerk like the rest, but the guy was exactly his type.

 

“Hey umm, you wouldn’t happen to know Bokuto would you? He disappeared on me and I don’t know anyone here.” Wow that voice was amazing, he thought to himself before realizing he needed to reply.

 

“Ya, I know who he is, but I don’t know where he is.” He could tell his words were slightly slurred, how much had he had to drink? Probably enough to be unhappy in the morning, whatever.

 

“Oh, I see. Mind if I hang around here? There’s a lot of people here that I don’t want to be around.” The guy sat down before he even answered and that kind of annoyed him but he wouldn’t actually do anything about it.

 

“I guess you can hang around.” He muttered as he took another long drink from his cup, what was this annoyingly attractive guy doing around him? Also, why did Bokuto Koutarou have to be his friend, that guy was so annoying. He looked at the guy and frowned. “So what’s your name anyway? It’s kind of rude to sit down and not introduce yourself.”

 

“Oh sorry, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. What’s your name?” Why did he have such a charming smile?

 

“I’m Tsukishima Kei.” He didn’t give him anything else besides that. He continued to drink heavily as this Kuroo sat next to him. He couldn’t handle this guy, he was too nice, letting him be silent and broody. He sighed and looked at the guy. “So why are you friends with Bokuto, you don’t seem like the type.”

 

“Ahh, Bo’s a lot nicer than most people seem to think, and you get used to volume eventually.” Kuroo smiled and he had to stop himself from doing something stupid, like kissing a stranger while he’s plastered. He probably won’t even remember this in the morning.

 

“Oh umm, I see. He’s a little too loud for me.” He realized he was staring at the man a moment after that and looked away, he wondered if his cheeks felt hot because of the booze or the embarrassment.

 

“That’s alright. He’s too loud for most people.” Kuroo continued to smile at him and he felt his heart flutter. He could not handle this, he needed to get out of here. Where is Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi could get him out of this situation.

 

“Kuroo! I was wondering where you wandered off to.” Oh god, it’s Bokuto Koutarou.

 

“Bro, you’re the one who left and I don’t know anybody! You’re lucky Tsukki here was so nice and kept me company!” Did Kuroo just say he was nice, and wait Tsukki?

 

“Why are you calling me Tsukki? I don’t even know you!” He slurred his words and tried to stand up but ended up falling back onto the counter he was leaning on.

 

“Oh shit dude, you ok?” That face was way to close.

 

“I’m fine! Sorry!” He apologized out of reflex and felt his cheeks heat up again.

 

“Ok dude how are you getting home?”

 

“My friends DD for a couple of us, I’ll be fine.” He looked away shyly as Yamaguchi finally showed up.

 

“Whoa you ok Tsukki?” His friend must have seen the people he didn’t know surrounding him and thought something happened.

 

“I’m fine Yamaguchi.” He saw the other two back off as his obvious friend joined him.

 

“Ok, let’s head home though. Everybody else is ready to leave anyway.” He nodded and stood up, leaning against his friend. They went to walk away and Kuroo called to them.

 

“Ahh wait, can I have your number? Just to make sure you get home alright.” Was he imagining the red spots on Kuroo’s cheeks. Maybe, but he could hope.

 

“I guess you can.” He gave the man his number and left with Yamaguchi. They got in the car and drove home, he got a text on his phone and was surprised because he had already kind of forgotten that he gave Kuroo his number.

 

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER** 1:57

This is Kuroo. Did you make it home alright?

 

He smiled softly to himself and texted a quick reply before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Also, sorry for making this ending super similar to the last but I felt it fit.


	4. Beach Days are Best Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We both hate Christmas so we're celebrating the opposite of that by turning the heat up, having cocktails, wearing beach clothing and listening to 80s beach party music.

Mattsun looked at Makki with a disappointed look on his face, they had just decorated their new apartment with all the Christmas stuff their parents had given them. But, honestly he hated it and he was so happy to see a matching hateful look on his partner’s face.

 

“It’s awful isn’t it?” Makki asked him.

 

“Ya, I’m feeling absolutely grinchy.” He smiled a little that was an awful joke, but it was all he could muster. He saw an answering smirk on Makki’s face and was interested to know what was going on in their head. “So what is going on in that dubious head of yours?”

 

“Let’s take it down. Then I’ll tell you the rest.” He nodded and started pulling things apart again, taking all of it to their storage area and setting it in there. They finished after a little bit of time, it wasn’t a large apartment so that helped.

 

“So now what?” He questioned Makki as he rested his hands on his hips, waiting for a response, the sly grin on his partner’s face almost made him purr in interest.

 

“Go get on something you’d wear to the beach. I’ll get everything else together.” Mattsun listened to him and went to their room and got some beach wear on. A Hawaiian shirt with those amazing wide petalled flowers in white and a blue background with a pair of khaki shorts. He grabbed out a pink background Hawaiian shirt with purple flowers and gray pants for Makki because he’d love to see his partner in it. He heard their heating system kick on and frowned, what was that doing on? He picked up the clothes and headed out into their main room again and he smiled widely with joy. There were cocktails in their nice glasses on the table. The couches had been pushed against the wall and there were beach towels laid out on the floor. The TV was on playing 80’s music with a picture of the beach and his partner was laid out on one of the towels waiting for him.

 

“Well this is absolutely amazing.” He threw the clothes at Makki and watched as they got dressed into the Hawaiian outfit. Then the perfect song came on The Boys of Summer by Don Henley and they looked at each other both of them kicking into the lyrics with smiles on their faces. He grabbed his cocktail and started to dance together with Makki.

 

They spent the rest of the day dancing and messing around, drinking their lives away in celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Also can you spot the non-binary character??


	5. Ice Skating is Hard Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a nice cold day and you decide it’s time for you and your significant other to go ice skating. There’s just one issue, they’re fine when they’re off the ice but the moment they get on it they lose all coordination.

Suga looked at the light grey clouds outside and the snow on the ground and smiled, this was his favorite type of day. He wanted to go out, the cold in his favorite jacket would be great. He looked over at Oikawa and beckoned him to the window with him. It was a rare day they got to spend together right now, so the fact that they both had the day off was nice. He also hadn’t done the one thing he did every year yet, he needed to go ice skating. He continued to look out the window as Oikawa walked up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Have you ever gone ice skating? My parents took me every year. But, it doesn’t seem like that will happen this year and I still want to go.” He looked up at Oikawa, a small smile on his face as Oikawa looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

 

“I’ve been once, we could go.” He could tell Oikawa was apprehensive about it, but he really wanted to go so he ignored it. He stood up and turned towards the door.

 

“Let’s go then!” He cheered as he skipped lightly towards the door, pulling on his shoes as Oikawa joined him.

 

They made it to the ice rink and got the gear, it was pretty obvious that Oikawa had no idea what he was doing when he tied the skates on wrong.

 

“Let me help you with that.” He offered as he knelt down and re-tied Oikawa’s skates.

 

“I guess it’s obvious I don’t know what I’m doing isn’t it?” Oikawa looked a little deflated and Suga gave him a quick light punch to the gut.

 

“Stop that. It’s fine. You just should’ve told me if you didn’t know how.” He stood up, hands on his hips. “Now let’s go.” He stuck a hand out and pulled Oikawa up. They stepped out towards the ice and Oikawa immediately went for the wall, nearly falling as he did. He had to laugh a little at the other’s antics before he went to Oikawa and took his hand.

 

“Umm, I’m sorry. I’m really not good at this.” Oikawa looked up at him as he clung to his hand and the railing.

 

“Stop that.” Suga demanded and started to move forward slowly, helping Oikawa move as he did. He slowly but surely picked up the pace as Oikawa moved with him. He stuck close to the wall so the other felt safe too, eventually they were moving fast enough to actually start passing people and he turned around switching hands so he was skating backwards. A smile lit his face as he moved with Oikawa.

 

“You’re doing great! Really great babe!” He squeezed Oikawa’s hand and continued to skate, turning back around so he didn’t run into people. Oikawa squeezed his hand back and he looked back to see a soft smile on the other’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	6. Why Does Mistletoe Even Exist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting stuck under the mistletoe.

Kuroo wasn’t sure how he had ended up at this party, Karasuno was hosting and somehow he had been invited. Now he was just lasing away on the couch, a boozy drink in one hand while he watched the Karasuno first years play some beer pong. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were surprisingly destroying Kageyama and Hinata, mostly cause the little ball of energy kept trying to go for trick shots and missing. He sighed and took a drink of his drink when he felt the couch dip next to him.

 

“You know you didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to be here.” Daichi spoke as he leaned into the back of the couch.

 

“Ahh it’s not that. Parties aren’t exactly my go to type of thing and I figured since I knew all of you I would like it better than the other parties I’ve been to.” Most people assumed he was the partying type but really he just liked to sit at home and do at home chemistry experiments. He heard a loud whooping noise and saw Bo come into the room, the other started vigorously cheering on ‘his crow son’, spilling beer everywhere.

 

“Well do you like it?” Daichi asked, he didn’t seem to have any ulterior motive, so he answered easily.

 

“Definitely more than the other parties. I’m still not sure this is my kind of thing though.” He sighed again and leaned back against the couch, trying to relax as he let the booze settle in his stomach. He heard someone coming up behind them and looked back to see Suga. What he didn’t see was what was in Suga’s hand until it was already too late. The albino’s hand shot out with some mistletoe above their heads, he looked at it and then at Daichi. The other captain looked just as surprised as he did as they locked eyes.

 

“Suga why…” Daichi seemed to have more to say but Bokuto had obviously seen what happened and he started yelling.

 

“You guys gotta kiss! You can’t break the tradition!” Bokuto hooted in amusement as he saw the look of shock on both of their faces. But of course the moment Bokuto shouted it also took the first years attention, all at once everyone was yelling at them to kiss and it eventually turned into a chant of ‘Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss’. He looked over at Daichi to see what the other was gonna do and he looked just as dumbfounded as he felt.

 

“Umm, what do we do? I don’t think they’ll let us go.” He whispered as he looked at all of them. Daichi seemed to be actually considering the idea, which was a little odd to him since he hadn’t expected that from the other captain.

 

“I guess we have to. I’d rather not be stuck here all night.” Daichi whispered back. He sighed and looked at the other captain, meeting his gaze as they both leaned in and pecked each other on the lips. It would have probably been enough for the first years, but of course Bokuto was saying it had to be more than that. The owl kept yelling that it had to be more than that. He glared at Bokuto, pissed that he cared so much, and Daichi seemed to be giving him the same look. But then Suga piped up and said he agreed with Bokuto and that set the first years off again, thanks team mom.

 

He looked over to see Daichi roll his eyes and nod at him. He sighed and nodded too, they both leaned in again kissing for a moment before pulling away.

 

“Alright that’s enough out of all of you.” There was Daichi with his captain ‘you better listen now or you’ll be getting it later’ voice. He looked at the other captain after he finished and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What was all that about anyway? Suga doesn’t seem like the matchmaker type to me.” He didn’t know what to say honestly, he was kind of annoyed that he had enjoyed it because it didn’t seem like Daichi had.

 

“Honestly I don’t know.” Daichi looked around, making sure no one else was still looking at them. “But I’m gonna be honest I didn’t dislike it.” He saw the other captain’s cheeks turn bright pink for a moment before the other looked away hiding his face with his hands. He could see a small smile peeking out though and he smiled in return. He leaned into Daichi’s ear and whispered to him.

 

“I liked it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I'm honestly having fun with these little drabbles, I might do them more often.


	7. Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I didn't have a lot of time today and wanted to get something out there.

It was cold out, scratch that it was freezing, and he was freezing and his warm drink was no longer warm. How long could it possibly take to pick out a tree, Akaashi asked himself as he had about three hundred other times, the answer was a very long time. Bokuto had promised him 15 minutes tops, that was long gone, in fact they were going on an hour now.

 

“Keiji I like this one what do you think?” Bokuto finally asked him as he stood in front of one tree that should fit their small apartment. According to the mumblings Bo had been giving off earlier, it was the right height, had a good amount of foliage (not too much and not too little were apparently things), and was a good healthy color. Whatever all that meant. Right now he just wanted back into their nice 80 degrees Fahrenheit apartment.

 

“It looks good Koutarou, let’s get it.” He tried not to sound annoyed but he knew it came off that way from his tone of voice. His husband finally looked up at him for the first time with a small grimace on his face.

 

“I’m sorry Keiji, you must be freezing.” He sighed and nodded, a moment later he was ambushed into a bear hug by Bo that left him breathless but far warmer than he had been in the last half hour so he didn’t complain. “Ok, we’ll get this one and get home so you can warm up.”

 

He smiled brightly and nodded, about time, he thought. But, he wouldn’t voice that, it would be rude. Bokuto picked up the tree and started to drag it towards the teller, smiling brightly as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	8. Decorating is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating for Christmas.
> 
> Although it kind of turned into decorating the Christmas tree.

Terushima looked at all the boxes on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Where did you even get all of this Kou?” They looked up at their boyfriend and smiled widely, they absolutely loved Christmas and having all these decorations was really great.

 

“My parents have been saving up since I was a baby and they gave it all to me when I moved out. So you like it?” Bokuto was smiling widely, almost like a child. But it was adorable and they loved him for it.

 

“I absolutely love it. Christmas is my favorite time of the year and I don’t have any decorations really.” They started to open boxes and pull decorations out. He started pulling out things like snow globes, candy bowls, and ornaments. They had gotten the tree already and Bokuto had set it up already. Now they just had to decorate it. They pulled a box of ornaments towards the tree and motioned Bo over.

 

“Let’s decorate the tree first. Then we can set up everything else.” He smiled brightly as he saw Bokuto grab a string of lights  and pull it out to full length.

 

“Let’s put this up first or it’ll be more difficult going around the ornaments.” Terushima nodded and stood up grabbing the other end of the lights.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll keep it from tangling.” They said as they waited for Bo to continue. The other getting to it quickly as he wrapped the tree with lights.

 

“Wait did you check these lights to make sure they work?” Terushima asked, they didn’t want to do all this work for it not to work. Bokuto looked at him with a guilty smile.

 

“No I didn’t think about it.” He confessed, and Terushima laughed lightly as he moved to an outlet and plugged them in. The lights flickered on after a moment and he smiled.

 

“Looks like you got lucky.” They smiled at Bokuto and unplugged the lights before the other began wrapping the tree again. They finished wrapping the tree and started pulling out ornaments and placing them around the tree. He got up on his toes to try and put an ornament up but he ended up falling forward only to be caught by Bo who put him back on his feet.

 

“Be careful, we don’t want to knock over the tree.” Bokuto smiled as he embraced them and helped them put the ornament up higher on the tree. They finally finished and took a step back to look at their masterpiece. Terushima smiled broadly and turned towards the other decorations.

 

“Ok, you go ahead and get the rest of those out I’ll make some apple cider for us.” They went to the kitchen and grabbed out the ingredients for warm spiced apple cider and started to make it for  the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	9. Gingerbread is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingerbread Houses.

Oikawa had seen the recipe online and since he always loved to bake he figured he’d give it a try. But, as it turns out gingerbread was a lot harder to make than what he had assumed and now they were worried. They’d never burned a cookie in their life, but somehow now he had managed it and he heard Akaashi laugh as he just stood there in silent shock.

 

“Oikawa it’s ok, we don’t need to make gingerbread for gingerbread houses. We can just get kits from the store.” It had been Akaashi’s suggestion that they do the houses in the first place, but he had really wanted it to work. Akaashi walked up behind them and wrapped arms around them and he had to sigh.

 

“I guess we can do that babe.” He turned and pecked Akaashi on the cheek and got out of his grasp walking towards the door. He heard Akaashi sigh and follow him to the door.

 

“Toooooooooru” Akaashi said as he walked up behind them and poked his back. “Stop feeling like you did something wrong. I’m just glad you tried.” Oikawa had to smile at that and leaned against Akaashi.

 

“Ok let’s go.” Oikawa stood up and they headed to the store. They both got a gingerbread house kit and headed home. They got inside and set out all the candy and the house pieces and got to work. He worked quickly to build the house, but then Oikawa took their time to work on the decorations themselves. They made shingles on the roof with the concrete type icing, made a snowman out of the gum drops and made sugar window panes to put on the house.

 

Akaashi took his time on everything, making sure it was all exactly put together with delicate fingers. Both houses coming together with time and they placed them on the countertop happily, he laid an arm across Akaashi’s shoulders and leaned into him. Both of them taking a moment to take in the little house and their apartment before going to watch a Christmas movie for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I know this ones short but I didn't have much in the way of inspiration today sorry.


	10. We Got Snowed In (Alternatively: Bosses Are Jerks and Boyfriends Make Up For It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowed In

Daichi looked outside as he stretched his arms after waking up, it was almost Christmas and it seemed that the world had given them a present. They were snowed in, like it’d be impossible to try and shovel their driveway snowed in. So, neither of them would have to work, they could spend the whole day together. That would be amazing.

 

He looked over as he heard the bed creak and saw Bokuto yawning and stretching as he too woke up. He moved to the bed and ruffled the other’s not spiked hair, admiring his body as he did so. Bokuto never slept with a shirt on, something about getting to warm, so he always got a treat in the morning.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” He spoke softly as he gave Bo a large smile and kissed him for a moment. “We can’t go anywhere, it snowed last night and we can’t get out.”

 

“Oh, we have all we need here anyway, might as well relax for once.” Bokuto smiled brightly and got out of bed, pulling on a loose fitting t shirt. Daichi had to sigh slightly at that, he always loved watching Bo move, his muscle tone had only gotten better since high school. It really was amazing, Bokuto had done what no one ever thought he could, he’d made it to the top ace in Japan and was on the national team.

 

“I like that idea, I’ll go make some breakfast.” He got up off the bed and headed to the kitchen getting some eggs into a pan and bacon and toast ready. He knew it’s what Bo had every morning and he didn’t mind making it. He pulled out some sharp cheddar from the fridge and was in the middle of getting slices off of it when he was embraced from behind.

 

“You could have made something else you know, I know this isn’t your favorite.” Bo spoke softly into his ear as he leaned some of his weight onto Daichi’s shoulders.

 

“It’s fine, I know you like it and I’m making it a little differently this morning anyway so look forward to it.” He smiled softly and finished slicing the cheese as Bo got off of him to let him cook. He finished up the eggs and melted the cheese over the top, grabbing the bacon out of the pan he placed that over the top and then grabbed some tomato’s he kept sliced in the fridge, finishing off the sandwich like that.

 

“Oh, that smells delicious.” Bokuto said as he came up to Daichi with two coffee mugs in hand. Daichi smiled and looked at the contents of the mugs, determining which was his. He looked up at Bo fondly as he realized what the other had done.

 

“You made me a latte? Did you use my favorite syrup?” He knew it wasn’t very manly of him but he absolutely loved toffee nut lattes, they were definitely his favorite drink out there. Bokuto nodded at him and set them down.

 

“I also used Baileys as a milk substitute. I’ll make you normal one after you finish that.” He grabbed the mug and took a long sip, being careful not to burn his tongue.

 

“That is ridiculously good. Did you make yours like that?”

 

“Ya I did, and you’re right it’s fantastic. I need to do this more often.” Bokuto hummed softly with a little smile on his face.

 

“Ok time to eat before it gets cold!” He exclaimed as he dug into the egg sandwich on his plate. They ate quickly and drank their coffees slowly as they moved to their couch, sprawling out on it. Daichi laid on top of Bokuto, and they were covered in a blanket, surfing the TV for any good Christmas movies when Daichi’s phone rang.

 

He sighed and stood up from under the comfortably warm blanket and even warmer Bo. Moving into the kitchen where he’d left his phone after breakfast he answered it. His bosses voice immediately came through the speaker berating him for not being into work, telling him he was a no good for not showing up today. Then his boss finally asked the question ‘why aren’t you here?’

 

“I can’t get out of my house, sir. We have 4 feet of snow and no way to clear it, not to mention the roads haven’t been touched. I’d have to own a jeep to get out of here and we both know I don’t have one. So sorry for not coming in, but I have one question for you. How many customers have we had today?” It was the truth and he worked at a bank, who the hell would go in on a day like today anyway.

 

“We’ve had a few people.” He could tell the man was lying by the way he said it, and he couldn’t help the bite that got into his voice as he replied.

 

“Then I don’t need to be there.” He hung up harshly, he was a team leader now and he wasn't about to show up when there was no reason for him to be there. Bokuto came up to him and ran a soothing hand down his back. The other’s boss had been happy to let him off when the situation was explained.

 

“The boss being a prick again?” Bokuto asked him as he led him back into the living room.

 

“You know it.” He sighed harshly and sat back down on the couch, happy to just curl up again and watch whatever cheesy Christmas movie Bokuto had found.

 

“Ok.” Was all the response he got, Bokuto picked up their now empty coffee mugs and headed into the kitchen. He sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, tucking his feet up and pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

 

Bokuto came back after a little bit and set his mug on the table before motioning for him to lay down. He was confused to say the least but he laid down, and Bokuto motioned for him to lay on his stomach, so he did. He didn’t have to wait long though to feel Bo settle on top of his hips and start pressing strong hands into his back. He was lucky, Bo had learned how to give pretty much an expert massage and every once in awhile he got to reap the rewards of that, like now.

 

“What brought this on?” He asked as he relaxed against the pressure of Bo’s fingers on his back. He had been tense to say the least.

 

“You needed to relax, and you know I like doing this. It’s calming.” Bokuto explained himself as he slowly worked his way down Daichi’s back and eventually moved to his legs working over those too. When he was finally finished he tapped Daichi on the back and they both moved to curl up together on the couch like they had been before Daichi’s boss interrupted them.

 

They spent the rest of the day like that, curled up, watching movies and enjoying coffee, that switched to hot chocolate somewhere around three o’clock. Eventually night had fallen and they ate a good dinner before returning to the couch, Bo still watching the TV while Daichi read a book. They just enjoyed each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Also, woooo I got a long one for you today. It's my first time writing from Daichi's perspective and I liked it. So not used to that but whatever lol.


	11. Snowball Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball Fight

It started off so simply, they were walking through a park to go get coffee when Kuroo decided it’d be a good idea to make a snowball. Which had subsequently been thrown at a rather bewildered Tsukishima, who then proceeded to flip him off. Bokuto however had the spectacular idea to throw one back at Kuroo ‘to defend Tsukki’s honor.’ He’d said it so valiantly, but his aim was far from good and he ended up hitting Daichi who was walking behind Kuroo. This was the beginning to the largest snowball fight any of them had had in years.

 

“Take this you lanky bastard!” Hinata yelled as he threw a snowball at Tsukishima, who was actually quite good at dodging, side stepping it easily. Bokuto proceeded to clock Hinata in the face with a snowball the size of the poor kids head.

 

“Ha, you’ve gotta learn to dodge my son!” Bokuto yelled as he jumped up in the air. Akaashi then decided that would be the moment to betray his captain and hit him in the face.

 

“You should know better than to leave yourself open like that Bokuto-san.” He deadpanned with a mini smile on his face. Tsukishima started laughing and had to take a break when he couldn’t stop. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“I can’t believe you betrayed me!” Bokuto pouted after he finished cleaning the snow off his jacket.

 

“You should believe it, Akaashi’s a stone cold killer.” Kuroo explained as he dodged a ball coming from his right, Daichi had stealthily been trying to get him back since the beginning, it was technically Kuroo’s fault he got hit after all.

 

“God damn it Kuroo, I hate you and your stupid cat like reflexes!” He cursed after missing his mark. Suga then proceeded to clock Kuroo in the back of the head for his boyfriend. This started an all-out war, everyone against everyone. Of course there were some obligatory pairings. Tsukishima had to defend Kuroo, even though he started it by hitting him. Suga and Daichi stuck together, they were captain and vice-captain after all. Then there was Bokuto and Hinata, who seemed to be getting hit far more often than hitting someone else. Both of them were hooting the whole time. Then there was Akaashi, who turned out to be an assassin. The man would hit someone and disappear, it was almost creepy. Someone finally got the smart idea to build a wall in front of them and their partner, Kuroo claimed it was him, but Suga knew it wasn’t true.

 

Walls were built and balls were thrown as they continued to fight for dominance over the other groups. It was an unexpected addition when Oikawa and Iwaizumi showed up with Mattsun and Makki in tow. They started to pelt snowballs at anyone who dared get close. Iwaizumi had a damn canon Tsukki swore he’d take off someone’s head. Oikawa was a lot more daring and ended up paying for it. Mattsun and Makki just sat back and laughed at all of them, taking snapchat videos of ‘their fucking ridiculous friends.’ Finally, after hours and hours of fighting they were all exhausted and soaked, so they all agreed to a mutual truce and went to get coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> We're almost done guys! Can't wait to finish this all up with a super cliche story tomorrow!


	12. Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propose during Christmas gifts.

They woke up early and moved into the living room, hand in hand as they smiled lightly to each other. Akaashi had been the first to wake up and had smothered Suga in kisses to slowly wake him up too. They had spent a few minutes in bed and then went out.

 

“Stockings first or last?” Akaashi asked as they looked over at their partner. Suga smiled brightly at him, the corners of his eyes scrunching as he did so.

 

“Let’s do them first.” He said and moved to sit on the couch as Akaashi grabbed them off the floor. They sat down across from Suga and handed the other’s stocking to him. The albino started to pull things out of the stocking, smiling at the small gifts and trinkets. Finally once Suga was done they started to go through their own, taking out the small items and pretending like they hadn’t seen them already. It was hard but they managed it, and made it to the thing they had hidden away before Suga woke up.

 

They gracefully went down onto one knee and pulled out the small box from the bottom of the stocking. Suga’s eyes lit up as they watched and tears were already starting to move down his face as he realized what was happening.

 

“I realize this is cliché and all, but I love you so much and I have wanted to ask you this question for so long. Will you marry me Sugawara Koushi?” They smiled with glee as they waited for an answer, finally an affirming nod and huge smile came to him.

 

“Of course I will marry you! I’ve been waiting for this for so long!” Suga jumped off the couch and hugged them close, as he moved to the box and pulled out the simple black granite ring. Akaashi placed it on his finger, glad it fit correctly as they moved to their room and grabbed out their own ring. They showed it to Suga who gave them a warm smile and fitted their hands together, now each with rings on them. They spent the rest of the day telling family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Were all done guys! I hope you've had fun on this adventure with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, and likes are always appreciated!


End file.
